1. Field of the Invention
The invention herein pertains to devices for assisting the hearing impaired and particularly to devices having an in-ear component and a remote microphone worn on the person.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Objectives of the Invention
One-piece prior art devices to assist the hearing impaired are usually worn in or about the ear and consist of a microphone to receive audible sound, an amplifier which amplifies the sound and a transducer which delivers the sound to the user's ear. A molded plug device generally reduces the opportunity for perception of natural sound. Acoustic coupling between the microphone and the transducer results in squealing or feedback when operated at the high amplification levels required for individuals with mild or greater hearing impairments. Prior in-ear devices require frequent and difficult battery replacement.
The typical molded hearing aid plug presents a significant restriction to the natural sounds of ambient environmental sound since it substantially closes the ear canal. Without regard to the degree of hearing loss an individual may suffer, the individual's ability to detect the direction of ambient sound is very important for proper sound sensing.
Also, conventional hearing aids are usually made to fit a particular wearer's ear and are not generally pliable, oftentimes causing discomfort and becoming loose during wear. Such hearing aids can also retain ear wax, causing a loss of performance and requiring frequent replacement and maintenance.
In view of the problems and disadvantages with known hearing aids, it is one objective of the present invention to provide a two (2) component hearing aid which includes: (1) a pliable ear receiver and (2) a wireless remote transmitter worn on the person.
It is another objective of the invention to provide an "in-ear" receiver which will not block ambient environmental sound from passing through the auditory canal, thereby enhancing the user's ability to detect the direction of ambient sound at greater distances.
It is still another objective of the invention to provide a small, lightweight transmitter which allows the user to adjust the gain of the received signal.
It is yet another objective of the invention to provide a feature in the form of a frequency change in the test tone of the transmitter if the battery becomes weak in the transmitter.
Various other objectives and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art as the more detailed presentation below is reviewed.